Té y Mantícoras
by maiteginevra
Summary: Hermione es una funcionaria importante en el Ministerio de Magia, y su vida transcurre con normalidad hasta que una mañana se encuentra en el ascensor del Ministerio con ¿Pansy Parkinson? /*femslash*lemon*, así que niños no vayan por aquí.


**Té y Mantícoras**

_"¿Cómo terminé aquí?"_ Se pregunta Hermione, mientras se lleva un lápiz a la boca y muerde la punta sin poder contenerse. _"¿De verdad no lo sabes?"_ Se volvió a preguntar a sí misma. "_No, no lo sé"_, se respondió. Y sintió la angustia recorrerle las venas, porque no le gusta no saber las respuestas.

- ¿Hermione, quieres té?

No, no quería más té, pero asintió sólo para descubrir si alguna infusión caliente servía para deshacer el nudo que le retorcía el estómago. Pensó en Pansy mientras le vio desaparecer ondeando su perfecta cabellera negra en dirección a la cocina, pensó en la extraña manera en que se encontraron, y lo mucho que le gustaría que nada de eso hubiese ocurrido.

Fue hace dos meses, un lunes temprano por la mañana. El ascensor del Ministerio estaba repleto de gente que lucía gruesos abrigos creados para repeler la lluvia y Hermione trataba de hacerse un espacio en aquel lugar, porque no quería esperar un nuevo viaje del ascensor, no quería llegar atrasada. _"No de nuevo"_, y menos por culpa de Ron que aún no sabía estacionar correctamente el vehículo. Así que, haciendo gala de su coraje Gryffindor dio un paso hasta el concurrido ascensor y buscó hacerse un lugar.

- ¡Ay! ¡Cuidado con mis medias! -Escuchó una voz aguda, muy femenina y con un tinte despectivo. -Merlín, éste Ministerio cada vez está peor...y tú, deberías tener más cuidado, ¿acaso no sabes que estas medias son de seda oriental? -Hermione vio como una leve arruga se formó en la nariz de la mujer, cuando ésta alzó el rostro para observar a la persona que cometió semejante descuido. -Dudo que lo sepas. -añadió despectivamente.

- Lo siento. - dijo con la voz cargada de incomodidad.

- ¿Te conozco? -le preguntaron a Hermione y ella contestó.  
_  
"Espero que no"  
_  
- No lo creo. -Y se concentró en tamborilear sus dedos contra su portafolios.

Sin embargo, cuando las puertas del llenísimo elevador se abrieron en el cuarto piso, entró Roman Huppert, quien no tardó en saludarla con el habitual "Buenos días, señorita Granger" y recitarle la estrecha agenda que le tocaba cumplir aquella mañana.

- ¿Granger?...¿No serás Hermione Granger? ¿La sang...La _sabelotodo_ de Gryffindor? -le interrogó, sin ninguna tardanza aquella mujer, mostrando una sonrisa que a Hermione le parecía maquiavélica, por decir lo menos. En respuesta, sólo atinó a fruncir el ceño y mirarle detenidamente, como si la persona extremadamente elegante, de nariz soberbia y de melena perfecta le recordara a alguien.

-¡Qué torpe soy, no me reconoces! Soy Pansy Parkinson, fuimos juntas a Hogwarts...por cierto, he oído que te ha ido muy bien aquí en el Ministerio ¿Tienes tu propia oficina? -No esperó a que la estupefacta Hermione le contestara. -¡Perfecto! -declaró Pansy cuando vio a Roman afirmar con movimientos acelerados de cabeza. En aquel momento las hojas del ascensor se abrieron y Hermione, con su cara de desconcierto salió de él, caminando muy rápido y apretando el portafolios contra su pecho, seguida muy de cerca por Roman Huppert, quien le recordaba pequeñas instrucciones que parecían avinagrar el ánimo a Hermione.

- No es necesario que hagas esto, Roman. Sé muy bien cuales son mis obligaciones y mis compromisos.

Pansy le seguía por los pasillos hasta la oficina de ella, de cerca, escuchando cada detalle de la conversación. Miraba a todos los empleados de un modo solapado, dirigiendo sus ojos por encima del hombro. Se percató que la mayoría estaba saludándose o revolviendo, con cucharas mágicas, humeantes tazas de café. A su paso los empleados del ministerio le miraban desde sus escritorios a ella. El aire de superioridad, misterio y glamour que emanaba la transformaba en un potente imán que minaba la concentración.

- ¿No esperarás que me cambie de ropa delante tuyo? -le dijo Pansy a Roman, componiendo aquella habitual mueca como si el aire oliera mal y cerró la puerta en sus narices.

Hermione no podía creer lo que había visto, jamás pensó que Pansy le estaba siguiendo a ella y que había sido capaz de tratar así a _su_ asistente. No se contuvo más y le dijo con la voz más diplomática que fue capaz de entonar.

- ¿Y por qué no ocupas los baños del Ministerio para cambiarte las medias, Pansy? Esto no es un camarín de quidditch.

- ¿Qué? O sea...¿No lo dices en serio, cierto? Son baños..._públicos_, ¡Quizás qué clase de personas hace qué cosas en ese lugar!...Además te recuerdo,querida, que fuiste tú quien estropeó mis medias.

Con un suspiro dejó caer el portafolios sobre el escritorio, provocando un fuerte ruido que retumbó "_pluff_" por toda la oficina, se sentó y comenzó a hojear detenidamente los documentos que le esperaban para ser revisados.

- Linda oficina, Granger. ¿La decoraste tú?  
_  
"Es increíble. Me habla como si alguna vez hubiésemos sido amigas, cuando lo único que hacía mientras estábamos en el colegio era humillar a Harry, a Ron y a mí...Es una oportunista y una cínica...una bruja."  
_  
- Sí, la decoré yo, pero tuve ayuda.

Mientras tanto, Pansy aseguró la puerta y desabotonó lentamente su grueso abrigo negro, lo deslizó por sus delgados brazos y lo dejó colgando en el perchero. Observó sus medias oscuras que tenían algunos puntos idos en el tobillo derecho.

- Mierda. -murmuró. -Es peor de lo que imaginé. -Con sus dedos largos aflojó el botón de su falda, la que no tardó en deslizarse, como agua, a lo largo de sus piernas, aterrizando en el suelo, sin que a ella le pudiera importar menos. Tomó entre sus uñas barnizadas de un fuerte bermellón las dichosas medias y se las sacó, poniendo toda su atención en ello. Sólo con las bragas de encaje puestas, sólo con la desnudez de sus muslos trémulos, se sentó frente a Hermione y comenzó a buscar su varita dentro de su fino bolso de diseñador.

- ¿Qué haces? -le preguntó Hermione, con la mirada ceñuda, y los labios apretados.

- ¿No es obvio, acaso? -Pansy sonrió exhibiendo su magnifica dentadura. -Busco mi varita.

Si necesitas tu varita para arreglar tus medias, no es necesario que te molestes. -la voz de Hermione sonaba tan seca como sus movimientos, "_y así te vas de una buena vez y dejas de hacer tanto ruido, estúpida"._ Con la varita entre los dedos, prosiguió. -Lo hago yo. _¡Reparo!_

La varita se alzó en el aire y Hermione lanzó el hechizo antes de escuchar el chillido de Pansy clamando "_¡Nooo!_" y en el instante vio como las medias estaban hechas una bola negra, similar a plástico derretido.

- ¡Granger, eres una imbécil! Las has arruinado por completo. -dijo Pansy, intentado desenrollar lo que alguna vez fueron unas medias de seda. - Todo el mundo sabe que no se utiliza un "_reparo"_ para arreglar unas medias de seda. -cerró sus manos con fuerzas al tiempo que apretaba los ojos.

-¿Qué se supone que hago ahora? ¡Urg! ¿Es que acaso Merlín me odia? ¡Tengo una presentación en diez minutos y no puedo ir semi desnuda, y todo es por tu culpa, grandísima idiota!

"_Grandísima idiota"_ Las palabras se repetían en el cerebro de Hermione y ya tenía listo el furioso discurso de vuelta, que coronaría echándola a patadas de su oficina. Abrió la boca, buscando el aire suficiente para empezar, pero en aquel preciso momento, Pansy Parkinson rompió a llorar, de un modo que Hermione no podía creer que fuera una simple actuación.

Hermione se mordió el labio, mientras veía el cuerpo menudo de Pansy contraerse y dilatarse con cada sollozo, como un corazón zumbante. ¿Qué se supone que tenía que decir? _"Oh, Querida Pansy ¿por qué lloras? Puedes confiar en mí"._ JA.

Se quedó petrificada en su silla, sin tener muy claro qué estaba pasando, parecía un lunes sacado de una dimensión paralela. Normalmente no era ese el tipo de problemas que le esperaban en su oficina después del fin de semana. Y parecía que la tristeza de Pansy se hacía cada vez mayor. A Hermione le dolían los oídos con esos chillidos, daba la sensación que estaban torturando a Pansy, y también tenía que reconocer que sintió un poco de pena por la mujer semi desnuda que estaba sentada enfrente de ella. Sin pensarlo, aproximó su brazo y posó sobre los dedos delgados y fríos de Pansy su propia mano. La dejo ahí unos segundos sintiendo los temblores provocado por los sollozos y apretó muy suavemente los dedos de Pansy para decirle sin palabras que estaba ahí, con ella, para lo que fuese. Después de unos momentos en qué no sabía que más hacer, expresó con palabras todo lo que quiso decir con aquel sencillo gesto.

- ¿Lo dices en serio, Hermione?

- Sí. "_¡Qué estoy haciendo!, ¿Lo digo en serio?_"

- No. Tú vas a cambiar de parecer. Probablemente Potter o ése Weasley te dirán que no puedes ayudar a alguien como yo y te retractarás. Mejor no me ilusiones.

Quizás Pansy lo dijo a propósito, pero tan pronto como escuchó esas palabras Hermione supo que estaba decidido, que le ayudaría en lo que necesitara. Porque a ella ni Harry Potter, ni menos aún, Ronald Weasley le decían qué tenía o qué podía hacer.

- Tienes mi palabra, Pansy. Yo te ayudaré.

Pansy le explicó que su mantícora había atacado a su vecino. Y que el vecino era un exagerado (sólo le había arrancado un trozo de la pierna izquierda) y había recurrido al Ministerio para que la obligaran a deshacerse de su única compañía.

- Se parece algo que leí, cuando Malf...

- ¡No lo nombres! -Le interrumpió Pansy, quién se limpiaba los rastros que habían dejado las lágrimas en su cara. -No es lo mismo, mi vecino no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer en mi jardín. ¿Acaso la invasión de propiedad privada no está penada?

- Al igual que tener mantícoras en tu casa, Pansy. -Explicó Hermione, mientras escribía una nota para la Comisión que llevaba el caso, explicando que por situaciones imprevistas, y ajenas a su voluntad, la señorita Parkinson no podía asistir a la presentación a la cual estaba citada, solicitando además, nuevo día y hora para la audiencia.

**&&&&&**

- No entiendo por qué lo haces. -Dijo Pansy dejando dos tazas de té sobre la pulcra mesa de caoba.

- ¿Qué cosa? -preguntó, mirando a los ojos a Pansy, a esos almendrados y profundos ojos oscuros.

- ¿Por qué me ayudas?, No lo entiendo.

"_Yo tampoco, Pansy"_  
- Uhm. -contestó Hermione, y volvió a los anaqueles que tenía sobre la mesa, intentando descubrir algo que le sirviera pero en realidad subrayó cualquier cosa. Sólo quería evadirse del tema porque sabía que la respuesta era "_porque soy tonta"_. Una tonta que jamás se ha podido resistir a ayudar a quien lo necesite y que siempre cree que puede haber algo bueno en las personas. En hombres lobos y duendes de mal aspecto, en profesores manipuladores y elfos domésticos. Siempre hay algo bueno, incluso en una Slytherin. Incluso en Pansy Parkinson.

- Me gustan las mantícoras, supongo.

A Hermione no le gustaban las mantícoras y tampoco le gustaba estar a solas con Pansy.  
Porque siempre le recordaba lo muy fea que era cuando niña. "_Tenías unos dientes tan largos, parecías un castor, recuerdo cuando alguien te los agrandó aún más"_. Y también porque no le gustaba la sensación de rencor que se enterraba entre sus venas. Quería responderle cosas feas, cosas que le hicieran sentir tan mal como la clase de comentarios que Pansy desparramaba como si fueran felices recuerdos colegiales. Contestarle algo hiriente, del tipo "_Sí, y tú tenías cara de dogo y el cerebro de un troll enano"_ Pero Hermione prefería respirar hondo e intentar sonreír. Realmente le parecía que el sentido del humor de Pansy era algo retorcido.

" _Me acuerdo de tu pelo. Era como un trapero viejo y deshilachado. Yo siempre te miraba y me preguntaba por qué no hacías algo por el. Eras la mejor hechicera de todo el colegio y lucías como si fueras una tonta que no sabía mover la varita"_

A Hermione le daban ganas de responderle cosas como "_¿Sabes, Pansy? Estaba demasiado ocupada intentando aprender hechizos defensivos para que Voldemort y sus mortífagos no me matasen. Por eso no me ocupaba de mi pelo"_. Pero Hermione, prefería callar y volver a atender el caso. Ella no iba a meter los dedos en la yaga.

Tampoco le gustaba estar a solas con Pansy porque le decía cosas raras. O quizás era ella quien hacía cosas raras:

- ¿Me estás mirando las piernas, Hermione? -Le preguntó Pansy esa misma mañana en su oficina, cuando un poco más relajada sacó un cigarrillo y jugaba a lanzar volutas de humo, a veces azules otras veces grisáceas. Con las piernas sobre el escritorio esperaba que llegara Roman con las medias nuevas que Hermione había mandado a comprar para ella. -¿Crees que son bonitas?_ -_Le volvió a preguntar.

Hermione sólo sintió las mejillas ardientes, y el estómago sacudirse con violencia. Tenía vergüenza. -No, ¡Cómo se te ocurre! Por supuesto que no te estoy mirando las piernas, sólo estaba abstraída, ya sabes, pensando en tu caso. -Sintió algo que hace mucho tiempo no le sucedía. Un ardor en los ojos, ¿acaso iba a llorar? ¿Tanta era la vergüenza o la incomodidad que Pansy le hacía sentir?

- ¿Qué dices? -Preguntó, después de aclararse la garganta y tragar saliva.

Pansy le repitió la pregunta. -¿Crees que son bonitas mis piernas, Hermione -.

- Están bien, supongo. Tienes rodillas, muslos, pantorrillas, tobillos, y me imagino que tienes toda la musculatura y tendones necesarios para caminar o correr, Pansy. En ese sentido, sí, son bonitas.-Pansy sólo rodó sus ojos, y le sonrió con una expresión misteriosa, antes de guiñarle un ojo y decirle.

-Viniendo de ti, supongo que es bastante. Gracias, Granger.

Tampoco le gustaba aquellos momentos tensos, en que se levantaba del alfombrado comedor de Pansy, y recogía sus cosas porque ya era tarde y quería irse a su casa. Pansy, por supuesto, la acompañaba hasta la puerta y ella en el umbral estiraba la mano para despedirse. Pansy miraba la mano y sonreía de aquel modo tan particular que lograba ponerle los pelos de punta y le decía -Así no se despiden las amigas, Hermione. Y te guste o no, para mi, tú ya eres mi amiga. -Se acercaba hasta ella y le besaba _ahí_, en esa parte que no es boca pero tampoco es mejilla. Justo _ahí_, donde nacen las comisuras de la boca y se puede sentir la humedad incipiente de la saliva.

¿Cómo le iba a reclamar por esos besos? ¿Eran besos, siquiera? ¿De qué podía acusar a Pansy? ¿Verdaderamente era una despedida intencionada o era más bien accidentes que ocurrían por la torpeza de ambas?

Se iba rápido, con pudor, como si fuera sorprendida haciendo algo malo. Realmente malo. Apuraba sus pasos pequeños y desaparecía en una plaza cercana, donde nunca nadie le observaba o eso creía ella.  
Y cada noche, en su cama, pensaba en Pansy y lo mucho que le inquietaba su presencia. No en el sentido que le gustara, "_Porque es guapa, pero a mí no me gustan las mujeres, ¿cierto?_". Y giraba una vez más sobre sí, desordenando las frazadas. "_Cierto, Hermione"_, se contestaba.

Pero no podía negar que algo le irritaba. Quizás era esa mirada siempre analizándole a través de las espesas pestañas que enmarcaban aquellos ojos oscuros. Quizás era esa sonrisa casi imperceptible que formaba cuando le oía suspirar entre los libros que consultaban. Quizás era las estupideces que le comentaba mientras bebían té. "_Me tengo que comprar sostenes. En serio, siento que todos los que tengo me aprietan_" Y Hermione estaba segura que en este mundo nada le podía importar menos. Y Pansy tomaba su mano y la guiaba deliberadamente hasta sus senos. "_¿No las sientes endurecidas, como si estuvieran llenas de líquido?_". Hermione sentía la tibieza de la piel oculta debajo de la blusa, sentía la curva mezquina y podía adivinar la suavidad y firmeza que encerraba, pero sentía todo en un sólo segundo, porque retiraba la mano rápido y sólo respondía -Deberías ir a San Mungo, no soy medimaga, Pansy. -Y Pansy se sonreía y le decía con aquella voz tan atiplada -Pensé que los muggles se hacían algo llamado autoexamen de mamas.

- Tú lo has dicho, Pansy, autoexamen, "_auto_". Es decir, te lo haces tú misma.

**&&&&&**

Y sentada frente a la taza de té, Hermione alistaba los últimos detalles que tendría que decir al día siguiente, habían trabajado tanto en aquella presentación que creía que tenían muchas posibilidades de recibir sólo una multa. Y que incluso, existía una pequeña posibilidad de que la mantícora pudiera conservar la vida.  
La noche se filtraba con su manto negro hasta la casa, y Hermione contemplaba la oscuridad por las ventanas mientras pensaba. Quizás había estado mirando fijamente aquel paisaje desde que Pansy se fue a tomar un baño alegando que le dolía el cuello. Volvió la atención al trabajo pendiente y en cosa de minutos terminó de estructurar el escrito de descargos. Sólo faltaba ensayarlo.  
Pero Pansy no aparecía.

Comenzó a tamborilear los dedos contra la madera, intentando seguir el ritmo de alguna canción de las Weird Sisters pero no podía. Sencillamente no. Estaba cansada y quería irse a su casa, le inquietaba ese lugar y sobretodo si estaba sola.

- ¿Pansy, puedes apurarte? -gritó. Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Los minutos transcurrían y el repentino y ligero golpeteo de la lluvia contra los cristales la ponía más nerviosa. Se debatía entre ir a buscar a Pansy o tomar sus cosas e irse a su casa. Y aunque la segunda idea era tentadora, no era capaz de hacerlo. Se había comprometido en ayudarle, y lo iba a hacer hasta el final. ¡Qué diablos! ¿Qué podía hacer? Así era ella, la fiel y leal Hermione.

"_Si fuera un animal sería un perro, ¡Estoy segura!"_

Se levantó de la silla y con pequeños pasos se dirigió hasta la habitación de Pansy, la que estaba al final del corredor, la de una gran puerta blanca.  
Y a pesar que la entrada parecía alba, a Hermione le daba la sensación que detrás era todo tan oscuro. No sabía por qué, pero esperaba ver hasta algunos elementos de artes oscuras. Por eso cerró su mano en un puño y golpeó la madera. "_Por lo menos para que alcance a esconder algo_". Sin embargo, Pansy le dijo en un segundo. -_Pase. -_con la voz rota. Le vio tendida sobre la cama con su pijama, bastante menos vampirezco de cómo lo imaginaba, los labios entreabiertos y los ojos rojos.  
Parecía una antigua y elegante gata egipcia, pero a la vez se le antojaba melancólica y triste.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada.

Se sentó junto a ella en la cama, dejando atrás sus temores. -¿_Estás segura_? -Preguntó, al tiempo que le sostenía la mano, y Pansy sonrió con esa actitud que deba la sensación que siempre estaba tramando algo debajo de su máscara de felicidad.

- Segura._ -_Dijo, y una lágrima incontrolable rodó por su mejilla. Las dudas de Hermione se disiparon en el instante, esa era una lágrima de pena.  
Se atrevió a abrazarla y se atrevió a dejar que Pansy estrujara sus lágrimas en su hombro y que los temblores que provocaran los sollozos rebotaran en su cuerpo.

- _Es...que...es mi...única...compañía. -_Gimoteaba, con voz nasal. Y se dejaba sedar por los dedos de Hermione, que iban y venían por su cabellera lisa y negra. -Yo que me reía de Hagrid y de Filch, y soy igual o peor que ellos. Estoy completamente sola. -Continuó con tono quejumbroso y desparramando gotitas calientes que se enterraban en la ropa de Hermione.

- No es cierto, tienes a tu familia y a tus amigos...además me tienes a mi.

Y Pansy se apretó más fuerte contra el cuerpo de Hermione, y le acarició la espalda, aún llorando. Hermione sintió como el cuerpo se le tensaba embargado por una sensación extraña. ¿Acaso el cuerpo le estaba ardiendo de pronto? ¿Por qué sentía tanto calor? ¿Era fiebre? Pero no se sentía enferma, era sólo una sensación de fuego repentina. "_Raro_". Porque estaba en una cama con Pansy en pijamas, quien lloraba más que Myrtle, pero que le masajeaba la espalda suavemente. Cómo si fuera una experta. Sentía que con cada paseo de sus dedos por sus músculos vestidos, era similar a deshacer nudos tras nudos, pero de un modo poco usual. ¿De un modo cariñoso? ¿Más delicado? ¿Sensual?, ¿Mejor que los masajes de Ron?. "_Sí, mil veces mejores que los masajes de Ron_"  
Hermione sentía cómo su cuerpo iba aflojándose de a poco, cómo cada vez se volvía más líquido.  
Era fabuloso, era simplemente genial. Sin que tuviera real conciencia, Hermione ya tenía el sostén desabrochado y la blusa también. Y Pansy dejaba vagar sus dedos por los senos desnudos de Hermione.  
- Sólo te tengo a tí, Hermione. -Le escuchó decir. Y en aquel momento fue como volver a la realidad después de un viaje por la estratosfera. Fue similar a romper un encantamiento o al aire fresco del amanecer aclarando tu mente. "_Esto no debe estar pasando_". Sin embargo no tuvo mucho tiempo para reaccionar, porque Pansy sujetó su mano y la llevó hasta sus propios senos turgentes, desnudos. Hermione nuevamente sintió aquello. Esa tibieza de la piel abierta, los ángulos perfectos y la vibración de la carne. Una descarga eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo, de los pies a la cabeza y de la cabeza a los pies.

Estaba paralizada, no sabía que hacer, sólo murmuraba -_NO, ¡no!, no. -_Pero cada vez con menos convicción. Hasta que su voz se perdió en algún rincón de su garganta, cuando sintió los labios de Pansy presionar sus pezones, lamiéndolos y recibiendo pequeños mordiscos _ahí_. Precisamente _ahí_.

Las manos de Pansy se deshacían en el cuerpo de Hermione, parecía que nada le era suficiente, ni la espalda, ni sus senos, ni su cuello. Esa mismas manos comenzaron lentamente a subir la falda, hasta dejarla completamente arrugada en torno a sus caderas. Hermione estaba magnetizada a esas caricias, no era capaz de levantarse, ni decirle a Pansy que se detuviera. Es que "_¡Demonios!_" Se sentían tan bien, tan suaves, tan delicadas. Y cada lamida, cada jugueteo de la lengua lograba minar más aún su escasa resistencia.

-¿No estoy sola, verdad, Hermione? -Preguntó Pansy mientras sus manos acariciaban la piel oculta por la ropa interior. -¿Te tengo a ti, cierto?_ -_Y sus dedos se filtraron por el borde de la prenda para encontrarse con el rincón más húmedo de Hermione. -Casi tan mojado como tu boca. _-S_usurró Pansy y la besó. Fue un beso suave, Hermione cuando lo vio venir se lo imaginó violento, agresivo, casi sangriento, pero una vez más se equivocó. La lengua de Pansy se movía tímidamente por sus labios, como si constantemente estuviera pidiendo autorización, y se enredaba con la de ella con una facilidad que le puso los pelos de punta. Ella jamás lo reconocería, ni siquiera bajo los efectos del encantamiento _Cruciatus_ o del _Veritaserum_. Hermione jamás diría que nunca había estado tan excitada, tan entregada como con Pansy Parkinson. Ya no era de carne, huesos y sangre. Era sólo líquido, líquido que hervía en las venas y sentía que pronto se evaporaría. _"Oh, Merlín...Pansy, ¡Pansy!, PANSY"_ Porque los dedos finos de ella, se movían haciendo círculos, a veces acariciando dónde el cuerpo exigía y a veces en otros lugares. Hermione quería tomar su mano, quería gritarle que no dejara de tocarle _ahí_, porque cuando _no_ le tocaba en ese preciso lugar, dolía, como millones de rayos dolía. Pero los dedos de pluma se deslizaban de una manera mezquina, jugaban a resbalar y resbalar, logrando que un torrente de sangre caliente se le fuera a la cabeza, y fuese ella quien se colgara de su cuello, exigiéndole besos apretados y generosos de lengua y saliva.

Pansy sacó la única prenda que quedaba en Hermione, ayudándose de las manos, hasta cierto punto y después continuó con uno de sus muslos. Cautelosamente se deslizó por entremedio de las piernas de Hermione, y arrastró, ayudada por su propia pierna lo único que le impedía tenerla totalmente desnuda, encendiendo a su paso la piel de ambas.

- Pansy, _por favor_, no.

- ¿No?

Y frotaba su pierna contra el sexo de Hermione, quien a su vez tenía más ganas de restregarse contra aquel muslo perfecto. Quería tener más contacto, más rápido, más. Simplemente más.

-¿Te gusta esto?_ -_Le preguntó Pansy cuando hundió su boca dentro de Hermione, justo _allí_, buscando probar todos y cada uno de los sabores que emanan de las profundidades de su cuerpo -Te gusta, ¿cierto?

Y aunque le daba mucha vergüenza admitirlo, contestó entre jadeos que se le escapaban cada vez que sentía la lengua de Pansy _ahí_. -Sí, me gusta...me gusta mucho. Pero aquello no era suficiente para explicar como se sentía. "_Por los calzones de Merlín, esto es el cielo_" pensaba Hermione mientras jugaba a apretar los pezones de Pansy. "_O el infierno"_ porque sentía cada átomo de su cuerpo arder. Y después no pensó más porque de deshacía, haciéndose una con el aire tornándose igual de etérea, se le retorcían cada una de sus fibras y _algo_ la obligaba a estirar tanto como podía las piernas, _algo_ que la hacía agitar su abundante cabellera sobre la colcha como si fuese un gran abanico, y creyó que moriría ahí.

Lo que ocurrió después fue confuso y raro. Muy extraño para Hermione, porque Pansy se recostó sobre su abdomen y se dejaba llevar, calmándose al mismo tiempo que la respiración de ella, estaba quieta, recobrando su pose de gata egipcia melancólica, y Hermione trataba de recuperaba su habitual raciocinio. Observó la habitación de hito en hito, y las cortinas de color verde oscuro, la colcha perlada que cubría la cama y los enormes espejos que colgaban de las paredes, se le antojaron maquiavélicos, peligrosos, perversos. Como si fuesen "_artefactos de artes oscuras_" Y ella, se convencía segundo a segundo, que Pansy la había puesto bajo los efectos de un _Imperio_, porque ella no era así, ella no se acostaba con mujeres, ella no tenía orgasmos con mujeres.

Entró en pánico, y se levantó, dejando caer el cuerpo desnudo de Pansy a un lado de la cama sin ningún cuidado. Recogió rápidamente algunas de sus ropas y salió corriendo. Casi huyendo con pasos sólidos y veloces. Sólo se acomodó su falda y la blusa. Sin sostén, sin calzones, sin abrigo, _sin dignidad_. Se fue de la casa de Pansy, y pensó que con un poco de suerte no la vería nunca más.

**&&&&&**

_"¿__Cómo terminé aquí?"_ Se pregunta Hermione, mientras se lleva un lápiz a la boca y muerde la punta sin poder contenerse. _¿De verdad no lo sabes?_ Se volvió a preguntar a si misma. "_No, no lo sé"_, se respondió. Y sintió la angustia recorrerle las venas, porque no le gusta no saber las respuestas.

- ¿Hermione, quieres té?

Confirmó sólo con la cabeza, y vio a Pansy y su perfecta cabellera perderse en dirección a la cocina.  
En su cabeza no dejaba de repetirse aquella pregunta. _¿Cómo diablos terminé de nuevo aquí?_

Y Pansy puso, como tantas otras veces, una taza de té delante de la chica.

- Gracias. No pensé que asistirías a mi presentación. No después de lo que ocurrió... -Pansy estiró la mano para sostener la de Hermione, pero se detuvo en el camino.

_¿De verdad no lo sabes? _-Se volvió a preguntar, luego de observar una vez más los ojos profundos y gatunos de Pansy y ver su boca pequeña moverse, ver su brazo retrocediendo disimuladamente.

- Eres realmente buena en lo que haces, jamás pensé que podrían enviar a Millie a un centro de conservación de mantícoras. Pensé que le matarían. -dijo Pansy tras beber pequeños sorbos de té. -Pensé que no llegarías, y que me dejarías sola.

"_No lo sé, realmente no lo sé"_ Se dijo Hermione, y no pudo ser más sincera en su respuesta.

**FIN**

* * *

**Nota de Autora: **Este fic es un regalo para Isobel Hawk, que lo escribí hace algún tiempo atrás, específicamente era su regalo de amigo invisible para el día mundial del femeslash. Sé que la gente no es muy asidua a este genero, pero a mi me encanta. Específicamente la relación de poder y seducción que despierta Pansy/Hermione.

De verdad espero que haya sido de su agrado. O por lo menos, que no les haya disgutado taaanto.

Por cierto, acepto toda clase de comentarios. Es más, ¡Se agradecen MUCHO!**  
**


End file.
